Shrine of the Sacred
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Up till now, the Guardian of Konoha has never once been seen. The last thing Sasuke expected to come across was the sight of the Guardian of Konoha cuddling with his BROTHER, of all people. Right, and who said Itachi was asexual? InuxNaru crossover
1. Prologue: Mission to Ningenkai

**Happy Chinese New Year. Be warned, the pairing of this story is Itachi & Kagome. If you don't like this pairing, or you're sick of this pairing and don't really want to read this, please click the back button to find a better story somewhere else. And I would greatly appreciate it if you did not flame me. Thank you for your attention, and now, on with the prologue.**

**Summary:** Up till now, the Guardian of Konoha has never once been seen. The last thing Sasuke expected to come across was the sight of the Guardian of Konoha cuddling with his _brother_, of all people. Right, and who said Itachi was asexual? InuxNaru crossover

* * *

**Shrine of the Sacred**

**Prologue: **The Mission to Ningenkai

* * *

_A thousand words spoken brings no peace_

_To mine eye see I who brings prosperity and joy_

_To mine heart see I whose pain is hurting inside_

_To me I am the pure, the sacred and the sinner both_

_For I am the Being of Existence itself_

* * *

Deep within the realm of Makai, the plane of demons' existence, Lord Kyuubi no Kitsune was seated arrogantly upon his gilded throne, his large scarlet fox ears twitching minutely. He was waiting for his energetic nephew to appear within the room, after being summoned by his father, Prince Namikaze Minato.

Right on cue, a cute sixteen-year old teenager with unruly blonde locks streaked with crimson highlights and the most gorgeous fluffy golden fox ears nested in his wild hair came bounding into the room.

"Oi, Kyuubi-jiisan!" he called, running over to Kyuubi, his long white-gold tail with a red tip swishing excitedly behind him.

"Hello, Naru-chan," Kyuubi teased, smirking in amusement as Naruto pouted cutely at the childish nickname.

"Kyuubi-jiisan, I'm not a kid anymore!" he protested.

"I know you aren't, Naruto. Are you ready for your new mission?" Kyuubi asked with a straight face, but a playful tone.

Naruto grinned foxily as he said, "You bet, Kyuubi-jiisan! What's my new assignment today?"

"Actually, this may take you a really long time . . ." Kyuubi said seriously. "The Council of Makai and I have decided to give you a long-term mission. You will be the assistant guardian of the ninja village of Konohagakure no Sato starting tonight. Your new boss is a powerful priestess by the name of Higurashi Kagome."

"How long to I have to guard the place?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Until that idiot snake gives up the ghost and peace reigns over the Five Great Shinobi Nations," Kyuubi answered. "We've also received reports about a new group that has recently risen and causing trouble for the jinchuuriki in Ningenkai."

Naruto frowned at this news. "So Shukaku-otoji, Nibi-sensei, and Hachimata-san are all in danger if we let this group live?" he asked.

"Precisely," a voice said from behind him.

Minato stepped into the room, along with his wife Kushina, who was also Naruto's mother and Kyuubi's only daughter.

Naruto smiled and ran over to his parents. "Otou-san, Okaa-san, will you visit me while I'm gone?" he asked, hope shining in his bright blue eyes.

Minato chuckled and patted his son on the head. "Of course we will, won't we, Kushina?" he said to his wife.

Kushina nodded and gave her growing son a big hug, ending it with a kiss on the forehead. "Kyuubi-tousan, my little Naruto will be fine in Ningenkai, _right_?" she said in a menacing tone.

Kyuubi inwardly winced at the sheer power of the female fox demon. "Rest assured he will be safe, Kushina-chan," he called his daughter fondly. "He'll be with Higurashi Kagome."

"Good."

* * *

Within that hour, the infamous Uchiha Massacre occurred deep within the night, inside of the village of Konoha.

A shadow slipped away from the silent compound and out the great gates of Konoha and into the night, where he vanished into the trees and would not be seen anywhere remotely close to Konoha until close to six years later.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome. The embodiment of all things pure. Presently awaiting the arrival of her new subordinate, because her former assistant guardian had fallen in love with a human ninja named Kazama Miroku and retired from duty. Currently immortal, made as such by her adopted older brother, Higurashi Sesshomaru.

A knock upon the door brought her attention away from her thoughts. She elegantly glided to the door with quick footsteps and slid it open, revealing a smiling blonde teenager with cute, fluffy ears.

"You are Namikaze Naruto, I assume?" she said, trying hard to restrain the childish shout of "KAWAII!" from bursting from her lips.

The young man grinned at her foxily and said, "That I am, Higurashi-sama. I, Namikaze Naruto, have been appointed by Kyuubi-jiisan to be your new assistant guardian!"

Kagome smiled and stepped aside, allowing him entrance into the shrine.

"Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine of Konoha."

* * *

**Hey everybody, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! Gung Hay Fat Choy! I originally meant for this to be a one-shot, but changed my mind, so now it is a multi-chapter story. Enjoy! Sorry about the shortness, but it is a prologue, and most prologues are short, so . . . yeah, you get the picture. :)**

**A review will be appreciated very much,**

**MangaFreak15**


	2. Ch 01: The Injured Criminal

**Hey, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews. Now, on to the next chapter . . . Please keep in mind that this is an Itachi & Kagome pairing, so if you are sick of reading this pairing or you hate this pairing, click the back button. I do not tolerate flames, so if you want to point out a mistake I made, please use constructive criticism. Otherwise enjoy second installment of _Shrine of the Sacred._**

**Summary:** Up till now, the Guardian of Konoha has never once been seen. The last thing Sasuke expected to come across was the sight of the Guardian of Konoha cuddling with his _brother_, of all people. Right, and who said Itachi was asexual? ItaKag

* * *

**Shrine of the Sacred**

**Chapter One: **The Injured Criminal

* * *

_Brought out of focus_

_My world turned upside-down_

_Done in a man with injustice_

_Love no one, a heart of ice_

_Only broken through the light_

* * *

The late afternoon sun peaked through the trees, shining dully on a tired figure slumped on the ground, leaning against the base of a tree deep within the Konoha forest. Various injuries littered his body, leaking scarlet blood.

His vision began to swim. The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him was a pair of wide cerulean eyes.

* * *

"Kagome-sama!"

Naruto's voice rang through the house. The young woman (well, actually she _should_ be around eighty years old, but because of her immortality, she looks like she's seventeen) poked her head out from the doorway and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the injured teenager on Naruto's back.

"Place him there," she said, tapping the floor of the shrine.

Naruto gently eased the boy on the floor. "I found him unconscious in the forest. Judging by the look of his hitai-ate, he is supposed to be a nukenin, but his memories say something different."

Kagome studied the boy while using her miko ki to heal the wounds and replenish blood. "I know who this is," she said quietly. "This boy is Uchiha Itachi, the revered prodigy of Konoha's Uchiha clan."

Naruto's fluffy ears twitched. "He's part of the Uchiha clan? Then why was he all the way out here?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. Kagome smiled at the confused expression on his face.

"We'll find out when he wakes up," she said, getting up and moving Itachi to the couch so she could properly clean him. "Why don't you take a shower, Naruto?"

Naruto's nose wrinkled as the scent of human blood on his clothes finally caught up to him. He quickly exited the room in favor of going to the washroom.

Kagome took out a medical kit and a bowl of clean forest water, and used a cotton ball soaked in water to clean off the blood from Itachi's body.

* * *

Little Sasuke walked slowly around the compound. The dark, silent streets devoid of the members of the fallen Uchiha clan greeted his sullen face. He came to the dojo, the site where his parents had been killed by his older brother.

_Nii-san . . ._

* * *

It wasn't until nearly a week later that Itachi finally woke up.

Dark onyx eyes blinked open, gazing blankly at the light blue ceiling while his thoughts and memories slowly returned to him. All his limbs were sore, but he didn't see a single scratch on him. His attire had also been changed to a simple white haori with dark-blue hakamas.

The door to the room quietly slid open, catching Itachi's attention. A young man with a golden tail and fluffy fox ears stepped in, carrying a silver bowl filled with clear water and a clean white towel.

Their eyes met, onyx clashing with startled blue. The blonde stared for a good five seconds, before dropping what he was carrying and running out the door, shouting excitedly, "Kagome-sama! He's awake!"

A few seconds later a beautiful young woman entered, clad in the traditional red and white garb of a shrine priestess. She sighed, spotting the bowl, the puddle and the towel on the floor.

"Naruto," she scolded the blonde gently as he came, "you dropped the water on the floor."

Naruto's ears flattened against his head and he smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Kagome-sama. I was excited that he finally woke up."

Kagome mopped up the water with the towel and placed it with the silver bowl. "Put this in the sink," she said, handing the bowl to Naruto.

Itachi wanted to know where he was, but when he opened his mouth to speak, all that came out was a muffled, hoarse, _"Ereami?"_ (1)

Kagome walked over to his bedside and massaged his throat. Itachi relaxed as some warm energy slipped through her fingers and healed his rusty vocal cords.

Naruto came back in and walked over to Itachi's other side. "You're okay now," he said, smiling. "I found you in the forest the other day and took you back here. What happened?"

Itachi decided to test his ability to speak first.

"Turned . . . down . . . proposal . . . to join . . . Akatsuki," he said slowly, with a little bit of difficulty.

Naruto turned towards Kagome. "Isn't Akatsuki that new organization that's going around hunting down the Bijuu?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe Lord Kyuubi should've informed you of it," Kagome said, with a faraway look in her eyes.

There was a knock on the front door, so Kagome glided out of the room to see who was visiting her. When she slid the door open, she was tackled by two bodies.

"Kagome-sama!" both bundles of energy shouted simultaneously, hugging her around the waist.

Naruto came out to see who shouted his boss's name. His face broke out into a grin when he recognized the two children. "Shippo-kun! Rin-chan!"

The auburn-haired child named Shippo whipped his head towards the familiar voice. His bright aquamarine eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Naruto-niisan!" he squealed, launching himself into the blonde's arms.

A tall man with long silver hair and narrow golden eyes stepped in after the children. Naruto bowed to the man and said, "Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama."

The silver-haired man nodded towards the boy and turned his attention to his adopted younger sister. "Imouto, I scent that you are taking care of an injured man," he said.

Kagome nodded. "Uchiha Itachi, 13 years and 8 months old," she said. "We do not have the entire story on why he has run from his former village, but we do know that someone issued an invitation to him to join an organization named Akatsuki. The reason he was wounded is because he turned down their offer."

"I will study him," the Western Lord said.

* * *

Itachi had succeeded in sitting up on the bed, his back propped up against the wooden headboard. He watched as the door slid open and a tall, regal man with extremely long hair and nearly-impeccable beauty stepped in, elegance in his step. The woman from before entered after him.

The man scrutinized him with his golden stare, which unnerved Itachi a little bit, but he held the gaze anyway.

The man broke their staring contest by turning to Kagome. "He is acceptable," he said, leaving the room. "He is the first human to ever hold my gaze for longer than fifteen seconds without wetting himself."

Kagome smiled faintly.

* * *

"_Itachi-kun!"_

_A young girl with shoulder-length black hair ran towards him, her hair flying behind her, caressed by the wind._

_Suddenly a dark shadow was cast over her, and the grassy field was replaced by the blood-stained streets of the Uchiha complex. The girl dropped dead to the floor, a large slash across her chest. Her dead black eyes stared at him accusingly._

"_You killed me, Itachi-kun," she whispered in a ghostly voice, tears of blood leaking from the edges of her unseeing-orbs. "Why did you kill me? Why did you kill _me_, your girlfriend? I thought you loved me."_

"_I did."_

"_Why did you kill me?"_

"_Because –"_

"_Damn it, Itachi, WHY DID YOU KILL ME?!"_

_A flash of white light burst from her body and he knew no more._

* * *

Itachi jolted awake with a strangled gasp, cold sweat covering his face. "Ayaka!"

Kagome walked in. "Had a nightmare, Itachi?" she asked softly. He nodded mutely.

"I . . . I killed everyone in my clan . . . but I couldn't kill my little brother," he said, trying not to choke on his own words. "I . . . couldn't kill Sasuke, but I was able to kill my girlfriend . . . we were engaged to be married within six months . . ."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Only 13 years old and already thinking about getting married?" she said jokingly.

"But now I cannot."

Kagome's smile slipped off her face. "As time passes, you'll learn to overcome your feelings," she said softly, exiting the room. "Sleep well, Itachi."

* * *

**All right, that's it for this chapter. I hope it was long enough . . .**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing:**

**4get me not**

**zoey tamagachi**

**Shiroi no Yume**

**Demonic kunoichiKagi**

**Niwasae**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07**

**Silvergem88**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**

**hichigomate**

**kakashixangela**

**RaitenKitsune**

**Pride-Of-Angels**

**itachigurlsaiyaku**

**sasuke-annihilater**

**Chibi Sessho-chan**

**1) **_**Ereami?**_ – where am I?

* * *

**Translations**

Akatsuki – dawn/red moon

Bijuu – tailed demon

hitai-ate – headband

imouto – little sister

nii-san – older brother

nukenin – A ninja that has abandoned his/her home village

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Silvergem88, you asked if I was Cantonese. The answer is yes. :)**

**A review will be appreciated,**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
